


Surprise

by WittyPiglet



Series: Roommates [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: It's Reiner's birthday and his three loves have a surprise for the young man.





	Surprise

**Surprise**

Reiner got suspicious when he walked into the pitch black apartment. There was always some form of light on and the others should be here. It was odd. All Reiner did was run out to get some groceries Bertholdt asked him to grab. Reiner cautiously made his way through the apartment. The layout was easily mapped out in his brain.

"Hello?" He called out and stepped into the kitchen to set the paper bag filled to the brim with groceries down.

" _Surprise!_ " Unanimously, three loud choruses echoed around the kitchen and the lights were flicked on, blinding the blonde. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, a small smile broke out across his face. Bertl, Jean, and Marco all had festive party hats on and Bertl was holding a tray with a delicious looking cake on it.

"You guys didn't have too, you know."

"Oh shush, we wanted to." Jean approached Reiner and placed a party hat on his head. "Besides it's not everyday you turn 25." He kissed the bigger blonde's cheek.

"We have such a night planned for you," Marco kissed his other cheek. "But first dinner and dessert, then dessert again." Someone as innocent looking as Marco should  _NOT_  give those kinds of looks.

In hindsight, dinner was amazing. Like always. Bertholdt made a delicious Scottish themed dinner and the cake was to die for, it was so good.

"The food was fantastic Bertl, just like always."

"I'm glad you liked it Reiner."

* * *

"Fuck!"

"Quiet Reiner~" Jean silenced the squirming blonde with a deep, passionate kiss. It was sloppy and messy and so fucking hot. Another finger sliding into Reiner had him bucking up and moaning into Jean's mouth.

"Who's going first?"

"Mmm, I think Bertl should..."

"M-Me? Really?"

"He is your boyfriend, man."

Bertholdt blushed slightly and withdrew his fingers from Reiner, causing the muscled man to put a professional whore to shame with his moan. A condom was rolled onto Bertholdt's cock with the teasing help of Marco and Jean pulled away from his and Reiner's kiss just long enough to slather a generous amount of lube onto Bertholdt's long, thick, and, frankly,  _colossal_ , manhood. Reiner was groaning and squirming on the bed, his hands tied to the headboard and unable to move.

Bertholdt gently grabbed Reiner's strong thighs and lifted them. The immobile man hardly noticed he was moved, just kept squeezing his eyes shut and mumbling incoherently. He legs were spread and hoisted onto Bertholdt's shoulders.

"P-Please, Bertl..."

"Shh, sweetie. I got you."

"A-Ah!" Reiner tossed his head back and moaned as his lover sunk slowly into him. Jean began peppering kisses across his exposed neck while Marco lightly bit and sucked his nipple.

"Beautiful, our beautiful Reiner."

A single, sharp thrust from Bertholdt had Reiner coming embarrassingly quickly across his stomach and chest, lightly hitting Marco across his nose and cheeks. Reiner panted heavily and whimpered when Bertholdt never ceased in his merciless thrusting.

"God-FUCK!" He tossed his head back again as he was forced to chase another orgasm.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Reiner came seven times that night from his trio of lovers before they let him collapse to the mattress and rest.

* * *

"So, did you like your birthday surprise?"

"Fucking fantastic baby."

"We're glad."


End file.
